Jordan
'Jordan '''is the fourth juror on House of Shade: Season 9 and returned for House of Shade 15 and as a housemate in International House of Shade: France and International House of Shade: Germany. Jordan was also awarded America's Favourite Player after the season ended. Jordan is most notable for pretending to fall asleep on house calls as well as creating his persona CrabDad. Bio ''House of Shade: Terror During the team twist during the first week, Jordan was on the winning team, lead by Jake, earning safety for the week. Jordan was nominated for eviction by the Head of Household, Steffen, in the double eviction during week 6. The following week, Jordan was nominated again, this time being voted onto the block by the house after Rhone, the original house nominee, won the Power of Veto and took themselves off the block. Jordan was evicted unanimously (5-0). After Jacob and Corey answered the jury's questions, Jordan voted for Jacob to win the season Competition History Voting History House of Shade 15 Jordan entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. Jordan participated in the first POV competition and narrowly lost to PunPun. During Survivor week (week 3), Jordan was put on the larger Arcturus tribe and received 7 votes, evicting him from the game. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: France Jordan entered the house as one of 16 housemates on day 1. After losing the first challenge of the season, Jordan found himself nominated next to Sydney H. after Pippa Crosby used the Enchanted Mirror correctly, sending Jordan and Sydney to a house vote to evict. While the vote was close, ultimately Jordan was evicted by a vote of 7-6 from the France game. Competition History Nomination History } | Pippa | |} International House of Shade: Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Jordan being one of them, and being the one of 2 representatives for France. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Jordan and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Jordan was one of few individuals who never swapped houses over their course of the game, remaining in the Poor house the entire time until the houses merged, but during that time Jordan went to work and established a powerful hold on what was going on in the Poor house during nominations. Despite constant threat of nomination, Jordan only received 1 nomination point during the entirety of the dual house twist, being from Jevvon during the first week, and therefore never faced the public vote. It wasn't until Week 7 where things began to change with the merging of the houses. Once the housemates were in a singular house, Jordan found himself gathering the most nomination points out of the final 10 and was nominated for eviction next to Lauren V., who had also been nominated by the house, and Billy who had been nominated due to the Nomination Challenge. At the end of the week, Jordan received 27.1% of the vote to stay from the public and was evicted, finishing the season in 10th place. Competition History Nomination History Category:HOS9 Houseguest Category:HOS9 Jury Member Category:8th Place